


get t rekt

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Sehun comes home to find Yixing arranging his T. Rex plushies, in Sehun's room.





	get t rekt

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw Yixing at the Lay Fan event in NYC… and it was life changing!!! I was and am so full of love I wanted to write a cute fluffy disgusting drabble. Here it is, my self-indulgence. I hope you enjoy! He was so much dorkier in real life than I had imagined, and [here’s the photos](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com/post/179950259738/my-favorite-part-of-the-lay-fan-event-watching) that particularly inspired this. I love you to the ends of the universe, Yixing, and I hope as fans we continue to inspire you as much as you inspire us.
> 
> Plus, Sehun because he's been the most xingmi of EXO lately, what with playing Give Me A Chance and posting him on his insta...

Sehun comes back to the dorms, humming as he walks through the hallways and into his room. He stops in his tracks at the sight of Yixing arranging T. Rex plushies along the shelves next to his—their—bed. There’s only two plushies: a soft and red one and a more realistic-looking one. But from the way Yixing is frowning, one would think the arrangement is a life-or-death decision.

It’s... not the oddest thing he’s come home to; it’s pretty par for the course when your boyfriend is Yixing. He doesn’t think Yixing has heard him come in yet, too busy muttering to himself in Chinese. Something about the optimal direction the dinosaurs should be facing. 

He takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s outfit, a low-hanging white tank (Sehun's) that exposes his shoulders and ripped black jeans (also Sehun’s). Yixing has his own clothes in Sehun’s drawers, but he wears Sehun’s clothing anyway. Sehun can’t bring himself to care, not when Yixing looks so delectable, hair messy after all the styling has been washed out. He thinks he could just stand there and admire Yixing forever. 

Forever lasts only eleven minutes, though, and Sehun changes his mind. Tiptoeing behind Yixing, he waits until Yixing steps back again to assess the dinosaurs before wrapping his arms around Yixing. He can feel Yixing startle with a cute, “Aiyo!” before relaxing into Sehun’s arms. “My gosh, Sehun you scared me.”

“Sorry hyung,” Sehun says without an ounce of regret, hooking his head over Yixing’s shoulder. He enjoys the way Yixing fits against his body, and likes the way Yixing smells, of Sehun’s own laundry detergent and body wash yet still distinctly _Yixing_.

Yixing chuckles knowingly, patting Sehun's arm. “You’re not sorry but it’s cute.”

“Well, you weren’t paying attention to me,” Sehun pouts, rocking them back and forth. 

At that, Yixing outright laughs and Sehun can't pout quite as hard because that's his favorite sound. “They're important to me! The fans gave them to me, so I have to treat them well!”

“You gotta treat me well too,” Sehun continues to whine and then presses a kiss into Yixing's hair. Yixing spins in his arms to properly kiss Sehun on the lips, scrambling any coherent thoughts Sehun ever had. But when Sehun's arms slacken to grip Yixing's hips, Yixing takes the opportunity to step away.

He softens at Sehun's returning pout, stepping in again to kiss it away. “I missed you too,” Yixing smiles, “I'll lay u down soon ok?”

When Sehun groans at the song reference, Yixing turns around to adjust the dinosaurs again. “Do they _have_ to look over the bed?” Sitting on the bed in question, Sehun thinks that maybe Yixing likes T. rexes so much because they share the same head-to-body ratio. The main difference being, Yixing’s mouth isn’t full of killer razor sharp teeth. Then he sighs, remembering Yixing would probably love to have that.

“They'll protect you at night, they're the love of my fans. They’ve got their mie mie aiyon you!”

“More like they’ll give me nightmares,” Sehun says, choosing to ignore Yixing by bouncing on the bed. The little protests from his mattress make Sehun really want to recreate the squeaky bed noises from their latest title song. It's been months since they last had sex, because the last time Yixing had been with them had been a whirlwind of shooting the MV and falling into bed with each other, exhausted. Sehun is ready for Yixing to be properly in his arms again.

Yixing's saying something, and Sehun says, “Huh? What?”

Turning to face him, Yixing's eyes darken at the sight of Sehun sprawled in bed. It's enough to make Sehun's breath go shallow. Yixing licks his lips, but the moment is gone in a heartbeat when he suddenly asks, “Why nightmares?”

Sehun’s still not used to the whiplash that is Yixing's wildly careening train of thoughts, even after a few years of dating, but he’s getting better at recovering. After one slow blink, Sehun says, “Oh, if I'm looking at them all the time, I dunno, maybe I'll dream of you turning into one.”

Yixing gasps in delight, “Oh but Sehunnie that's the dream! I wish God would _give me a chance_ to be a T. Rex. Maybe in my namanana.”

Sehun's torn between thinking his boyfriend is the cutest ever and between rolling his eyes so hard they fall out of his head. He compromises with a tiny eye roll. If it were anyone else he'd think they were joking. But Yixing's earnestly in his own world of music, the one he worked so hard to compose. “Hey, hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“I told you I was really proud of your latest album right? Because I am.” He can hear his own voice going soft, the way it only did for his favorite man, his boyfriend. Sure, Sehun misses Yixing being with EXO and on the stage with them, but he’s so, so proud too of all Yixing has accomplished.

Sehun is completely unprepared when Yixing whirls around, elbows pinned at his side and arms out in imitation of a T. Rex, and says, “Roar, I’m your worst nightmare Sehunnie!” Yixing proceeds to pounce on Sehun and tickle the living daylights out of him. Shrieking in laughter, Sehun tries to get away but only manages to roll Yixing on top of him, on the bed.

They’re panting when Sehun gives up, begging for mercy. Yixing stops and smiles down at him, dimpling in the way Sehun loves so much. “You know, when I wanted you in bed this wasn’t exactly what I meant,” Sehun says between gasps.

“Well I got a thing for you,” Yixing smirks, rolling his hips.

Sehun gasps as Yixing finally begins to make good on his promise, the two of them shedding clothes as quickly as possible. In the back of his mind, Sehun idly thinks Yixing might be training him to get hard at his lame song references. Even now Yixing is saying something about mapo tofu, and Sehun has to kiss him to shut him up.

But really, Sehun doesn’t mind. Deep inside he knows he loves Yixing so much that he only loves him more with every breath, every joke, every whim.

_____________________

_So these dinosaurs are named Lili and Laylay, like Lay._  
 _Wow, such original names._  
 _Hey I was under pressure to name them!_  
 _Why isn't one of them named Sehun?_  
 _Then I'd have to get seven more and three on secret because I shouldn't pick favorites Sehunnie_  
 _...fine, I don't want to be a dinosaur anyway._  
 _But you'd be my favorite dinosaur! I'd cuddle you at night when I'm not with you_  
 _…_  
 _So am I getting eleven dinosaurs?_  
 _I love you hyung._  
 _You have the strangest timing Sehunnie_  
 _…………._  
 _Ok I love you too!!_  
 _*sigh*_

**Author's Note:**

> so umm when I said I’d write more incubus!au I guess I was overestimating my own ability to multi-task… but I’ll be around writing small things. :) and maybe a new chapter. it's in the works at least.
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos much appreciated if you feel like it <3 and you can also yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
